For electrically triggered actuators such as, for example, throttle valves, charge movement valves, exhaust-gas recirculation valves, bypass valves for compressors, etc. in a motor vehicle, a digital control system in an engine control unit is often used for controlling their triggering. To ensure a precise control of the air flow rate in the region of a lower stop of the actuator, the position of the lower stop must be know with great precision. This position of the lower stop is often adapted in order to ascertain the value of the position of the lower stop representative of the particular actuator. Since the stop position may change during operations on account of temperature changes and contaminations, a continuous re-adaptation is sometimes desirable. If the stop position is not known with sufficient precision or if, in the case of the lower stop for example, it drifts upward due to temperature changes or contaminations, then there is the danger that the stop is constantly encountered too quickly.